Talk:Destania Ti'Fiona
Movement Anyone object if I move this to Destania Ti'Fiona, which leaves a redirect from the straight Destania link - same as we've done for the rest of Dan's family? llearch 02:06, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Please do so. We'll have to do this in the future when/if he learn of other character's last names, such as Regina or Aaryana. --68-5-108-166 02:07, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Are you sure? If 'Destania' is indeed her maiden name, then it's going to be '??? Destania' or '??? Ti'Fiona', not 'Destania Ti'Fiona'. I deliberately left that out of the description because I wasn't sure :( -- jpmorris 11:23, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not even sure if Cubi have surnames (Abel and Dan don't count since they were raised as Beings), so "maiden name" might have been an unfortunate choice of words by Amber. Destania seems to be used as a first name in the comic. Technically, she should have taken Edward's last name, but the confusion is whether she kept her first name. So "Destania Ti'Fiona" is not really verified, as much of the family history is still in a grey zone. --Sid 3050 11:31, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The point is that Destania is part of her name that she did not use when she was with Edward. So her married name shouldn't use Destania (or related nicknames like Dee, presumably). Or whatever. We don't really know yet.--Superluser 15:55, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Picture I really don't know what's going to happen with the picture, either. I don't know how many of you have tried to ask Amber for permission before, but she never, ever replies. It seems to make her freeze up, which can be extremely frustrating. -- jpmorris, 11:35, 8th December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, Amber has a well-known tendency not to reply... maybe ask in the CWM thread (does she follow that one?)? :Aside from that, the pure-white placeholder image looks REALLY out of place. I don't know what resolutions you guys use, but in my default browser window, the infobox already takes up almost one third of the entry (in width), so artificially increasing the height doesn't strike me as a great decision. If we got no image, we got no image. A block of white just takes up space. --Sid 3050 12:27, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Posted another reminder-question in the CWM thread. --Sid 3050 13:10, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The placeholder image is the exact size as the others. If it bothers you, I encourage you to contribute one that does not, but realize that in the likely event that you do nothing and we eventually get a real image, it's probably going to be that dimension as well. I doubt Amber is going to provide images for every cast character we deem important enough to describe here but she deems not important enough to describe there. As an aside, consider moving up out of 800x600 resolution, as we have ads on the right that do more damage to space concerns than my infobox. --68-5-108-166 20:48, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::In case you missed it on the CMF forum, we do have a candidate http://i89.photobucket.com/albums/k216/tapewolf/dmfa/04_Destania2.png picture for Destania and I'm happy to construct any others we may need. What we aren't clear on is whether Amber will allow us to use modified versions of her artwork in this way, so it's blocked pending clarification. --jpmorris 20:57, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::I seriously don't appreciate your tone. I'm using 1280*1024, with the browser window almost fully maximized. The bar still takes up almost a third of the usable article width (which in turn is limited by the ads and the left bar) and (with the filler image) takes up almost the entire window height. I really don't see how a large, white block is helping things. Its information value and usefulness is ZERO. It does not even have the "No image available" note most such pictures would have. And even with such a message, there would be no reason to make it as large as that. --Sid 3050 21:24, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Again, it's that large because that is the size of the image when we eventually do get a workable one, or at least it's the same size as all of others; a standard size for those images has yet to be agreed upon. Also, again, if you dislike it then make a new version that suits your tastes. --68-5-108-166 22:26, 8 December 2006 (UTC)